


SQJJ + TWRL Designs

by Fire_Fox_0111, Gweasel, Ice_Fox, Smylie, SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: SQJJ [2]
Category: RWBY, SQJJ (RWBY)
Genre: Gen, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox_0111/pseuds/Fire_Fox_0111, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweasel/pseuds/Gweasel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/pseuds/Ice_Fox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smylie/pseuds/Smylie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: These are the character designs for our characters in SQJJ.





	1. SQJJ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621868) by [Fire_Fox_0111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox_0111/pseuds/Fire_Fox_0111), [Ice_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/pseuds/Ice_Fox), [Smylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smylie/pseuds/Smylie), [SupernaturalPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix). 



> These are all made using the X-Girl ~ Comic Mutant Dress Up website which is awesome and you should go check it out. Also it isn't just X-men; you can do Harry Potter, Manga and so, so much more.
> 
> https://www.dolldivine.com/x-girl.php

[Phyllida Sage’s Winter Outfit](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Phyllida-Sage-from-SQJJ-785185386)

[Phyllida Sage’s Summer Outfit](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Alt-Phyllida-Sage-from-SQJJ-785188026)

[Selèna “Q” Quince](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Selena-Quince-from-SQJJ-782559209)

[Selèna “Q” Quince (Red coat)](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Alt-Q-from-SQJJ-785188195)

[Stella Jaffarine (casual)](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Alt-Stella-Jeffarine-from-SQJJ-785187798)

[Stella Jaffarine (“Ready-for-battle”)](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Stella-Jeffarine-from-SQJJ-785185572)

[Chiara Jaffarine](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Chiara-Jeffarine-from-SQJJ-784046706)

[Chiara Jaffarine (casual)](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Alt-Chiara-Jaffarine-from-SQJJ-795338873?ga_submit_new=10%3A1556304826)


	2. TWRL

[Jasmin (Jaz) Tan](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Jaz-Tan-from-TWRL-785185882)

[Gardenia White](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Gardenia-White-from-TWRL-785185731)

[Rochelle Janvier](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Rochelle-Janvier-from-TWRL-785186170)

[Latte Bronson](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Latte-Bronson-from-TWRL-785186053)


	3. GCKO

[Clementine Brown](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Clementine-Brown-from-GCKO-784048061)

[Kamala Coal](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Kamala-Coal-from-GCKO-784048458)

[Olive Auburn](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Olive-Auburn-from-GCKO-784048620)

[Cinerous Grey](https://www.deviantart.com/supernaturalphoenix7/art/Cinerous-Grey-from-GCKO-795972423?ga_submit_new=10%3A1556722506)


End file.
